Hanamura Yosuke
Hanamura Yosuke 花村 陽介 works onboard the Fiertia as one of the Radio Ops on the ship. Rather well-acquainted with the famed 'Detective Prince' Naoto Shirogane as well as best buds with the somewhat eccentric Seta Souji, Yosuke is also out there in order to find the culprit behind the mysterious murders that had started in his town - and now spreading across the whole of Reial. Personality One way to describe Yosuke is that he's a bit like music - he's pretty carefree around those he calls his friends, and generally quite open to people. If they get enough of his attention, he'll then usually employ various means and ways in order to know them better and become friends with them. He totally enjoys having company, and more often than not he can be seen hanging around with some of his friends and buddies. He's also quite highly protective of his friends and their close ones, and if there's anything up there that threatens them he usually takes the stand up in order to defend them. Due to his open nature, he tends to be the most vocal and also the voice for many others (including Souji) and in a sense can be somewhat asserted as something of a second-in-command. He's quite quick-witted even though there are times when it seems to suggest the opposite, and he can pick up some things that others can't. He also possesses a bit of a sarcasm streak inside him and also has a tendency to shoot his mouth of without thinking twice, and at times those words can be pretty hurtful to his friends without realizing it. He is a bit of a jerk (and at times more of a joker, not to mention one hell of a whiner when he wants to be) towards his friends at times, but its something he's aware of and trying to correct: of course, that doesn't stop him from failing still. Very much like your typical teenager guy, he absolutely loves to oogle at girls - especially the pretty ones. He's pretty gung-ho about girls though; as long as they seem good enough, its more than enough for him. Though of course, he's not exactly interested in relationships at the moment. Music is one of his more favourite interests (and perhaps a bit of an addiction) alongside a slight fascination with machinery, thus he brings his portable radio player around him. It's a bit annoying and gets in the way of things sometimes, but its something he has to work with. He's pretty independent for his age, through the stress of it does get to him from time to time - however he's slowly working his way around it and slowly trying to step out into the world. Adding to that last statement, Yosuke is actually pretty strong hearted and has a rather strong will inside him; despite everything that he had to put up with, its quite amazing that he's always managed to smile and laugh many things off when it actually hurts him deep inside. One of his more blatant weaknesses is that Yosuke has a tendency to be pretty hung up about issues that affect him. One of them in particular is the death of a girl he had romantic feelings to - her death was (and is) the main reason of why he's actively participating in this investigation. While he tries his best to be calm and rational, there are times where his feelings overpower his reasoning and when that happens he usually needs his friends to calm him down. Another thing is that despite everything, Yosuke is actually quite insecure inside - having to had move around quite a number of times already due to his parent's job (especially the last move, from bustling Melior to a small rural town near Tulgim) he's grown a bit... detached, if one puts it that way. Its hard for him to adapt to such so many changes - especially one this big - and if anything its only made him quite frustrated as there wasn't nothing to do until the murders came along. To be honest, the carefree and open attitude he has is actually a way for him to get as many friends as he can in order to block of the loneliness that he feels, as well as to mask his insecurities and unhappiness in being stuck back in town. Also in the beginning before things got truly serious with the investigation (which it was just Souji and him), the desire to solve the murders were something like playing hero to him since there was nothing else to do at all. Its a bit of a childish need for him to have something to grab his attention and for others to have him in their attention, and while he has somewhat overcome it (no thanks to having faced his Shadow), he is still a bit... not over that hurdle yet. History The lone son in his family, Yosuke was born in Bellcius from an emergency operation as his parents were travelling merchants. His birth there forced his parents to stay in the city for the next few years to ensure that he grew up healthy and old enough to endure the changing seasons before they could take off with their original business once again. Once he was around five or six and deemed alright to go off, his parents took him back to their original hometown - the quaint little town of Colvus in Vohemar. With his parents having to go around constantly due to their job, eventually they decided to have Yosuke stay in Colvus in order to go through a proper education. Thus at seven years of age, he was left with one of his parent's relatives while his parents worked on a regular fly in and fly out basis. Growing up there was something that Yosuke couldn't really compare to much of anything else, since it was a bit of a change for him. But he managed to adapt, and after a while he even made a couple of friends there. One of them happened to be the son of a pair of engineers, and through him he learned several tips and tricks about the journals when they were released. Despite their differences, they managed to get along with each other pretty well and became pretty close friends during the time Yosuke lived in Colvus. Eventually though, he had to leave after a few years (or to be more precise, once he finished schooling there) since his parents had accepted a new job - this time at Melior, in Ivona. So bidding farewell to his friend (and promising to keep in touch, which he did), he went with his parents to Melior. There they joined a local company named 'Junes' and worked there while Yosuke studied in one of the nearby schools. Again, he was forced to change and adapt to the sudden shifts in life, but he tried his best to get used to it. Surprisingly however, just as he was getting used to the life in Melior, his parents were dispatched yet again - this time to a small town nearby Tulgim in order to set up one more store in their chain of conveniences. Without much of a choice, Yosuke followed his parents once more to this new and almost unheard of town. Suffice to say, this time the shift was... really really boring. Unlike Colvus or Melior, there was almost nothing to do at all! He didn't know how he managed to survive through it, though as the months passed it was clear that he had gained a bit of notoriety around the townspeople. Junes had all but taken up majority of the business in the place, and understandably, the people there were mad. Still, Yosuke tried his best to remain optimistic and living in what could be said as 'Nowheresville'. Time passed, and eventually there was a new transfer student from the city in the school Yosuke was studying in: Seta Souji, here to stay for a year as his parents were out. Seeing something pretty familiar with that, Yosuke quickly was on his way to trying to be friends with Souji. After all, two city boys now living in such a quaint place was surely something they could relate to each other. It wasn't too long after that did the mysterious murders start to happen. At first it was just some reporter that had been staying in the local inn, but then after that things got a turn for the worst. There had been a girl working at Junes which Yosuke had a liking for, and as it so happened, she had been the one to discover the body of the reporter. He saw her while hanging out with his new friend Souji and another of their classmate, just as the three of them had been discussing a rumour that had been floating around town recently. The rumour went so that if one looked into a turned-off journal on a rainy night, one would then see the name of the person that would be your soulmate. As stupid and totally strange it was, both Yosuke and Souji decided to try it - and that night, the teenager would see the name of Saki Konishi: the girl working at Junes which he had a crush on. The next day, she was found dead. Haunted by her death and determined to find the cause of it - Yosuke made a connection between the mysterious postings on the Network and the murders that were taking place. He convinced Souji and their classmate to follow him on this, which eventually lead them to discovering the existence of Shadows. They were attacked by them, and just as Yosuke thought he was going to be dead... Souji unexpectedly saved the day by awakening to his Persona ability. It wasn't too long after that did Yosuke gain access to his as well - though in a more painful manner. He had to first face his own Shadow - the side of himself he refused to acknowledge - and it had to take Souji beating it down before Yosuke accepted it. And with that, he gained his own Persona, the Magician Jiraiya. After that he and Souji, along with their friends started to investigate the murders - eventually the murders in their town stalled after a few thwarted attempts, but all was not well as the murders started to take place outside their place. Eventually, it was decided that they should split up in order to further investigate the murders happening outside. Yosuke himself left town after leaving a note to his parents (they couldn't stop him since he was of age) and then went around Reial to investigate the case. He had been on a few ships already but with little to no results, and eventually he heard news about the (in)famous mercenary ship Fiertia and decided to try his own shot at being a mercenary-type guy. Little did he know about the people who were already there. Relationships Seta Souji Essentially, Souji is Yosuke's Greatest BFF Ever. Coming from their first meeting in Inaba, Yosuke has long since went from there and has come to see Souji as a friend he cannot live without. They mix very well and can relate fine to each other, and the brunette really sees the other as more of a brother rather than a friend, since he's the lone child in his family. They work excellently together and being in each other's company does nothing but make Yosuke really really happy - and even happier that he's got such a good friend. It's hard for him to put it in proper words, but for him its like as if you've been searching for that something all this time, and now you've finally gotten it. No matter what may happen, Yosuke will stand by his friend and his partner throughout everything that might come to him. However deep inside, he does have something of a jealous streak to Souji - because unlike him, Souji actually is special; he could do things others couldn't, becomes the leader without question due to his nature and so many other things that he can't compare to him at all. He does keep it to himself though, and tries to do the best he can on his end. Still, that doesn't stop him from losing control at times and even possibly pushing responsibility onto others if need be. As open as he tries to be, there are things still which he won't speak of, and when one of those things are questioned he would abruptly change the subject. Naoto Shirogane Naoto is something of Yosuke's fellow brain twin, to put it more simply. While a bit envious of her 'shiny detective badge' at times, he does appreciate her efforts and work and everything that she gives into her work, and he is quite impressed by it. She also puts up a really nice conversation with him, which he also appreciates. Though a bit weirded out at first due to her 'secret' over being a trap, he has since gotten over it and had accepted her quite readily for who she is. Secretly though, he also wishes that at times he could be as certain as her due to his own insecurities. Naminé Blanc ~ Logs All the logs with Yosuke so far in the game can be found here. Quotes/Trivia * As his Persona Jiraiya is considered as a spellcaster, it can be assumed Yosuke has more SP mental willpower than the average person due to the immense concentration required to pull it out. In exchange though, Yosuke isn't as well versed in physical brawls as he should otherwise be. * Also due to the fact that Jiraiya uses wind-elemental spells, Yosuke has grown a resistance to them - though once again, he finds himself weakened easily to electrical attacks. * Jiraiya has been described time and time again as a disco ninja frog. While Yosuke cannot exactly deny that fact, he does however violently protest against it. * While he's alright with most kinds of music, Yosuke has a preference towards metal, rock and pop. * His favourite snack happens to be french fries, as fattening as they may be. * Despite being born in Ivona, Yosuke's parents had him registered as a Vohemaro because they didn't like the government. Yosuke finds himself agreeing to that now. * Yosuke is also of course, wholly ambidextrous. Not very good at it in the beginning, but the battles have made him seasoned. * Unlike the rest of the Investigation Team, Yosuke has a personal reason to hunt the killer down - to avenge the death of his crush, Saki Konishi. * While he's no genius like Atsuro, Yosuke is pretty good with the journals - even moreso now, since he needs to use them in order to gather information. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Yosuke's your typical normal teenager, though he has a liking for music and tends to shoot his mouth off at times. SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: As with Naoto and Souji (and the rest of the Investigation team), Yosuke possesses the power of Persona - described as a 'façade of determination one wears to go though the hardships of life'. The one under his power goes by the name of Jiraiya and falls under the Magician Arcana. With the possession of this power, Yosuke is made aware of the truth behind the mysterious Fog Murders and is currently investigating it. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: Nada. Category:Persona 4